Dragonic Whose Line
by dragonmastergurl
Summary: Chapter Ten finally uploaded... Old Warning: Violence, OC Bashing. All warnings: OC bashing to the second power, violence, language, OOCness, singing, craziness, insanity. All the good stuff that I am infamous for.
1. Chapter One Party Quirks

Dragonic Whose Line

D.M.G.- Alright, alright… it has been overdone, but it is so funny that I couldn't help it! This is a Whose Line/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover with my original characters (includes Hasharu in the third game, she also has a millennium item, the name is not mentioned until chapter 10… so don't worry about it.) Enjoy, and don't forget to review… All thoughts and introductions are Italics and all parentheses are Author notes, just in case.

Disclaimer (as if I truly need it here) - I don't own anything except Mina, Marin, the Millennium Locket, Hasharu, Hensheri, and their Millennium Item… Established in The Betrayal Chronicles. In case you don't know, most disclaimers run for the whole story they precede, so no flames saying "You didn't say you didn't own it" because I'll say "you weren't paying attention".

Chapter One- Party Quirks

Mina enters double doors from the back of an auditorium, filled to capacity with audience members. She smiles brightly as she prepares to introduce that evening's contestants. "Good Evening, everyone. On tonight's show we have:

" "_I am the master of the Egyptian Gods_" Yami Atemu" (Authoress- I used his true name as his last because I'm not sure of this one… sorry in advance, he's only called Pharaoh in the Series, so I assume you all can forgive me…) Yami bows slowly at the announcing of his name and sits in one of four chairs facing a oak desk, with a buzzer button and a black coffee mug.

Mina continues to read of the introductions" "_I am the master of the Millennium Rod_" Marik Ishtar" Marik flashes a sweet smile of "I'm not evil, I swear," at the audience, who was till that point cowering in fear.

Mina softly giggles at the audience's antics and introduces the next player in her little game " "_I am the master of Ceremonies_" Seto Kaiba," Kaiba give a soft "yes, I am" smirk as Mina explains to herself that it was supposed to be Pegasus, but he skipped out. "The last, and certainly not least "_I am the master of my own fate_" Joey Wheeler. And I am your fan-tabulous host, Mina "_Redwing_"" Mina finishes before walking to afore mentioned desk. Then she introduces the game which they are playing, "welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway- Yu-Gi-Oh style. This is the only game I know of that the points don't matter, that's right the points don't matter, just like Joey's first name to Kaiba. Sorry about that, but let's get this party started. If you haven't seen or read this show before, these actors come up here and make up everything right of the top of their heads. On to the first game, party quirks, one of my favorite games, other than props, of course. Marik will be hosting the party and I will bring in the others with the doorbell, each has a special quirk or identity and Marik must figure it out."

Marik stands towards the middle of the stage and pantomimes setting up for the party, then says "let's see, I have chips, pop, dip, veggie sticks, and music."

Joey enters the scene as a hyper puppy, laughter from Kaiba soon ensues, "barkwoofbarkbarkwoofbark" Joey barks then he tackles Marik.

Marik yells, "get off!" Then, he coughs as Joey licks him on the face, "get off you mongrel!"

Joey continues to act as a hyper puppy, adding a "barkbarkwoofbarkwoof" then jumps off of Marik, allowing him to get off of the floor, followed by another doorbell sound effect.

Kaiba enters as Mokuba, and speaks in a high voice that sounds more like Yugi then anything, "he's just excited, Marik, big brother, puuuuppppy's in twwwouble," while shaking his finger at Joey, who in turn bites him. Then, using his normal voice, he yells at Joey, "stupid mutt! That hurt you idiot!"

This is followed by another doorbell, and Yami entering, acting like Mina, and he speaks in an almost squeaky high voice "hey Marik, how's things goin'?"

Marik repilies with "not bad, not bad at all."

Yami pets Joey softly and Joey nips at him, then Yami yells at Joey "don't get me mad" then, roars about as loud and intimidating as possible, sounding like Mina's dragon side which was established in Legend of the Dragons- chapter six. He continues in his normal voice "Ow, that hurt!" The buzzer, pressed by Mina, follows this.

"Alright, Marik, can you guess who or what these jokers were," Mina asks as soon as she pressed the buzzer button.

"Joey was a very naughty puppy?" Marik guesses very closely to the actual reality.

And, Joey sits down as Mina says "close enough" "Joey was a hyper puppy…" Mina elaborates.

"Kaiba was his little brother," Marik continues. Kaiba nods and returns to his seat, as Marik finishes with "Yami was you, Mina."

"Very good, Marik, 2000 points to you for not only getting it all right, but also being tackled by Joey. Joey, 1000 points to you taking your revenge on Kaiba in a PG manner! 300 points to Kaiba because Joey bit him and because he made a cute Mokuba!" Mina gives the points, but of course, Kaiba has to pipe in.

"No fair, that mutt got more points than me." Kaiba had to go and add his two cents.

"What's your point, the points don't matter, remember?"

Kaiba growls and Mina switches her cards

"Time for a break, I'll be back," Mina said the last half of this in an Austrian Accent.

Backstage, Mina and I have a bit of a conversation "I hope people Review… I need ideas for an unlikely movie title for Foreign Film Dub."

I responded with "eh, knowing fanfiction I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Don't you mean "I'll come up with something?""

"Yah, that to." Then I add to all reviewers "I have modified this story so Fanfiction won't delete it… Nothing else has been changed, I promise… I would never change too much stuff without giving an explaination…"


	2. Chapter Two Weird Newscasters

Chapter Two- Weird Newscasters

"And we're back, on to our next game, "Weird Newscasters." This is for all four of you. Kaiba, you will be the news anchor, and Yami will be your co-anchor." Mina begins, turning to Yami, she adds, "Yami, you will be a surfer dude who gets hit by a wave and forgets how to swim." Yami rolls his eyes as Mina turns to Joey and says, "Joey, you are doing sports as a hot lifeguard trying to save Yami from the waves." Joey gives a "I know I'm hot" smirk as Mina sweat drops… then turns to Marik, "Marik, you are doing weather and you are a high priest looking for an offering for Ra" Mina giggles to herself and adds "Easy for you, ey Marik?" (A/N: ey is "you know what I mean" in Canada…)

Music plays in the background as the players assume their roles.

Kaiba says, "Hello, my name is Slim to the Shady, welcome to the Seven 'o seven news. In today's news, there was news in new places." At the end of this statement there is laughter from the audience. "Now to my co-anchor, Malico the Wave Rider, Malico."

Yami says in a Surfer Dude Voicewhile hegets up on his chair and pretends to surf. "In today's news, dude…"Then he pretends to fall off of his chair and begins trying to swim. "What's gong on? I can't swim now, dude. Help, help! Someone help, dude!" Pretends to drown as Joey pretends to swim to him. Joey picks Yami up off of the floor and "drags" him to the step.

Joey says in a hot, deep voice, "I hope he'll be alright, but beyond that, in sports today the Chiefs actually won!" (A/N: The K.C. Chiefs, you Bakas!) "That's a rarity, really…" Mina gives Joey a death stare and Joey pretends to look back at Yami in a concerned manner. "He doesn't look well at all…" he murmurs as he swims back to Yami and pretends to check Yami's pulse… at which point Mina leaps out of her chair and swims towards Joey.

Mina says, "Back off… he'll be fine, just…" She looks into Joey's eyes and pretends to faint cause he's "hot"(you know how fan girls are.)

Marik says in a "high and mighty" voice "Oh Ra, spare them from today's atrocities…" Marik runs into the audience and grabs Monica(A/N: check bio… that's me…)

"Let me go Marik! This is my story, and I'm in charge." Marik continues to drag me to the to the stage, and hey, I've got stage fright. "Let go now!" At which time I decide to defend my self with a punch to Marik in the stomach and he sinks to the ground. "That serves ya right!" At which time I run over and hits that all to convenient "buzzer button"

At which time the sound effects fill the room, everyone returns to their seats.

Mina sweat drops, then adds "Thanks, Monica, master creator of this story…" then bows, adding, "let's take a short break for all you fan girls to stop drooling over Joey and his egotistic self."

(Um… back stage)

"Phew, that was weird."

"and close, I nearly encountered Priest Malik…" (Past Sigue)

"I really hope people review; I still need ideas for an unlikely movie title…"

"Mina, I promise you we'll figure it out, okay, besides, I'm just rewriting it, I already have the idea…"

"And I'm the Queen of Atlantis…"

"You were in your past life…"

"**Were** was the word of focus there, wasn't it…"

See da pretty button? Good… now put your mouse over da button. Good… now, press it. Very good, now review… You know… type suggestions for Chappie Ten- Hasharu's Revenge…


	3. Chapter Three Newsflash

Chapter Three- Newsflash

This one's kinda hard to write so bear with me…

"On to our next game, Newsflash. Kaiba will be a news reporter covering breaking news from the "field" which will be displayed behind him. He could turn around, but all he would see is green, so, Yami and Joey will give him little hints in questions… You may begin." Mina said, motioning towards afore mentioned green-screen.

"So I said "let's duel" and… What's this? Looks like we have breaking news just in from our field reporter Todd Daily, Todd, what's up?" Yami says, pretending to listen to an earpiece at his left ear.

The "camera" focuses on Kaiba and the green screen behind him, playing a loop of various duel poses featuring himself as the "star." He smiles a sly smile on stage.

"When did all dis start?" Joey asked, his easily-recognizable accent slipping through his mouth.

"It all started when Wheeler beat Mina, then it escalated to what you see behind you." Kaiba replied in a sly tone, darkness suddenly filled the area around the desk. At which Mina hit the buzzer, making it resound through the room.

"Enough of that, Kaiba!" She yelled darkly, satisfied that she hadn't lost control.

"So, who's winning this?" Yami asked in a soft retort.

"I am, of course, I always win!" Kaiba said, a slight condescending tone covering his every word.

"Who's really watching dis little preppy show of…" Joey asked, only to be interrupted by another buzzer sound.

"Kaiba, do you have the least clue of where you are?" Mina asked, already knowing what he would answer.

I know… Me dueling, right?" Kaiba answered with the same sly grin plastered on his face.

"Close enough…" Mina answers, then gives the points "1,000 points to Yami to the Duel reference before it showed up, negative 100 to Joey for giving it away like a baka mutt, and 10,000 to Kaiba for being right from the get-go that it was some sort of duel, even though he insulted me…"

"That's seriously not cool…" Yami interjects, to a slight shake of the head from Mina.

"What part of "the points don't matter," don't ya'll get? Alright, time for commercials…"

During afore mentioned commercials, backstage…

"So what's next, Mina?" Asked Marik, the only one fun enough to actually enjoy what the others would call "torture."

"I think Foreign Film Dub is next." Mina replied in an unsure tone, to many groans of disapproval.

"You didn't plan this out?" Kaiba asked, partially angry to have his day interrupted by some stupid game show.

"I am at the whim of the Authoress, who is in turn at the whim of the reviewers, all hail those who review!" Mina then bows to all reviewers, like last time when it was in script format (grr…)

"It's almost time to get back, Mina." Marin says from the stage, interrupting the argument that would have ensued…

"Alright, let's go." Mina replied to the reluctant characters standing before her "No time like the present."

As mentioned before, this is only being changed so Fanfiction doesn't delete it in their infinite wisdom, so review and give me ideas for the next part (starting at chapter seven) so I can give you what is most requested… have a great day!


	4. Chapter Four Foreign Film Dub

Seeing as we are not supposed to address our reviews in stories, I can't credit the one I took the idea from. Have a fabulous day!

Chapter Four- Foreign Film Dub

(stage) "And we are back to Whose Line is it Any Way?- Yu-Gi-Oh style, the only game wherein the points really don't matter, just like Seto without his Blue-Eyes, he truly doesn't matter…" Mina said, pointing at the now angry Kaiba.

"Hey, never call me Seto!" He replied.

"Okay, who cares what I call you… on to our next game… foreign film dub, this is for all four of you, but first I need suggestions for an unlikely film title…"

"The Day Weevil Got Fangirls…" Said randomgirl…

"I'm looking for a bit easier… no offence…"

How 'bout Four Weddings and a Funeral?

Mina replies with "that'll do… I have pre decided to do Spanish" (check my profile…) "Ustedes van a figner español."

Joey replies in his usual blonde manner "What did she say?"

Kaiba not only translates, but insults Joey in so doing "Stupid Mutt, weren't you paying attention, she said "you all (formal) are going to fake Spanish.""

Joey replies "Gracias, Kaiba." (honestly, I hate Word… it keeps correcting the Spanish and it almost corrected randomgirl's penname.)

Kaiba replies softly "Es mi gusto (it's my pleasure)"

Joey asks "what?"

Kaiba replies "Forget it, stupid Mutt!" and sighs softly, wondering how he ever got convinced to join this game in the first place.

Joey, and his blonde self, scratches his head and adds "So, who's translatin'?"

Mina replies "You and Kaiba are our translators, Buena suerte."

Yami says, in a perfect accent "Voy a una boda esta noche, puedes ir si quieres."

Kaiba translates "I am going to a wedding, you can go if you wish (want)."

Joey asks, once again scratching his head "How in th' world do you know Spanish, Prep Boy?"

Kaiba replies with a sly smile "You have to know multiple languages in international corporations, like KaibaCorp." Showing off once again being his specialty.

Marik says shakily "No puedo ir, tengo que ir al funeral esta noche…" indicating his now black outfit

Joey mistranslates "I hate weddings, I refuse to go…"

Mina sighs softly "Way off track on the translation, but funny" laughter from her and the audience, including randomgirl, soon follows at Joey's blonde antics.

Yami restarts the scene with "Lo siento, oí que es la boda de Yugi…"

Kaiba translates again "I'm sorry… I heard that its Yugi's wedding…" with a perfect precision.

Marik sighs and replies "Digalo lo siento, pero como dije, no puedo ir."

Joey guesses "Tell him I'm sorry, but as I said, I can't go…"

Mina looks astonished "that was right on the money Joey, 1,000 points a ti. Yami, 100 points for the reference to Yugi getting married. Kaiba 10,000 for knowing a totally awesome ligua" (in this context, tis language.) "And to Marik, 1,000 points for giving us all a good excuse for not attending a weddin'. I have to take another break to translate to the Mutt what Marik said earlier, Hasta Luego."

(back stage)

Mina says "Joey, Marik said "I can't go, I have to go to a funeral tonight.", not whatever you said…"

Joey replies with a ruffle of his hair "I figured it as much… from all the laughter"

Thanks to Todos of my reviewers, keep 'em comin'… Thanks a ton and a half (smooches her hand and blows it to the camera.)


	5. Chapter Five World's Worst

Chapter Five World's Worst

WARNING: This chapter has a bit of Pegsy Bashing… so forgive me!

(on stage)

"Now it's time for Worlds Worst, I want you all to stand up on the "world's worst step" and come up with the World's Worst "things to say while dueling Pegasus."" Mina said, sitting at the wooden desk, holding a cup of hot tea in her left hand (she is ambidextrous… unlike myself) and her right hand laying softly on the "buzzer" button.

Joey steps forward, saying "What is Toon World, again?" this is followed by laughter from the audience, especially the reviewers that have been asked to be incorporated.

Kaiba steps forward, and looks directly to the audience, and says "can we perhaps free my brother first, huh?" (Duelist Kingdom Segue) at this he steps back, pretending to faint, laughter soon follows.

Marik steps forward"Who are you, again?" he says, stepping back to uproarious laughter.

Mina sighs softly, looking at the audience, who were still laughing at the soft Pegasus bashing, at which they stopped for a moment.

Yami steps forward, saying on his arrival** "**How 'bout a shadow game, Pesgy Boy?" laughter continues once more from the audience as many of them can actually see his reaction.

"World's worst date" Mina says softly, getting herself ready to be bashed. (multiple bashings here… bear with me)

Kaiba dashes forward and points to Joey, saying "I had to date the Mutt!" this is followed by "Mind Daggers" and death stares from Joey fan girls and Mina, who was never a fan of bashing Joey, even though she's done it a few times.

Yami steps forward "My date was an over emotional dragon!" this is also followed by "Mind Daggers" from Mina and a "boo" from the non-Yami fangirls in the audience.

Joey steps forward "my date was controlled by Dartz" which actually happened (le gasp) at which he steps back, bowing at the ironic laughter

Marik steps forward "my date was my evil side" a very evil grin from Marik soon follows "Ah, its back, save us all!" at this, he runs away screaming; this is followed by more laughter

The "Buzzer" sound soon emanates as Mina presses the small button with her right hand.

"1,000 points to Marik, wherever he is" Marikreturns to his seat, bowing at the laughter, "negative 200 to Kaiba for the Joey Bashing… I hate bashing any one" Mina turns a light shade of red "100 points to Joey for referencing to something that actually happened, and 300 to Yami for referencing to Shadow Games. Time for another break, after dis we shall learn who da winner is." She said, much to the distain of Kaiba (Joey 101!)

Sorry for the short chapter, Chappie six is longer, I promise…


	6. Chapter Six Scenes From A Hat

Chapter Six- Scenes From A Hat

As promised, this chapter is a bit long so… enjoy. This chapter also has a comment about "Funny Bunnies," meant as a joke, not as a bashing… thanks…

The camera focuses on the stage, where Mina now stands "Tonight's winner is Marik Ishtar!" she says, as cheers from the audience start up and the camera focuses on Marik.

Marik, who is in the chair, smile softly, looking into the camera "And now for "Scenes from a hat"" he says bringing out a yellow sombrero with a blue feather, filled with paper to the brim, randomly picked one and read it out loud ""What would happen if Joey was killed"" (several D.D.M. references… kinda gets odd… to say the least…)

Mina motions for Yami and comes onto the stage dressed like Kaiba "Please… I swear I didn't kill him. I may have despised him, but I…" she says, standing on her tiptoes (he _is_ four inches taller than Mina…) a buzzer soon follows

Yami Steps towards the middle of the stage "And, he never got to defeat Kaiba" he says to laughter from the audience, especially Kaiba (who is on stage).

Mina comes in dressed as Yugi and on her knees** "**Joey… Nnnnooo… Someone wake me up and tell me this is all a dream…" laughter follows as Mina stands up and says "Kaiba, how could you…" and storms of in a Yami like manner.

The buzzer soon follows as Marik draws another slip.

Marik reads the slip aloud ""What Joey would say if Mai went on a date with him""

"Oh, well, now wat?" comes Joey's accent as clear as crystal.

"Oh, now I truly know how much Mai cares about me, how ever much she tries to deny it." Mina says, indicating Mai in the audience, who growled softly.

"Really?" Kaiba says, pretending to faint again (he did it in Chapter Five).

"I'm not sure he would say that… but okay…" Mina says with an unsure tone.

Marik picks another slip, reading it for all the crazy "contestants" on stage ""What Mina would do if she had a rematch with Joey"" he said, to many a giggle from the audience, remembering how she got her butt kicked…

Mina motions for Joey, and pretends to set a card on her duel disk, adding "I play the Seal of Orichalcos." (Thank you to who ever invented Closed Captioning!)

Joey acts all shocked and says "Not dat ting again!" as he backs away and pretends to run into the Seal and falls on his face, laughter soon follows.

Kaiba says with a high voice "How could I lose to him again?"

Mina death stares "I don't know, how could you lose to him at all?"

Marik reads the last one for the game ""What if… what would happen if…" at this he pauses to gulp slightly ""Marik's evil side"" (AKA Malik in thisinstance) ""returned""

Mina comes on dressed as Mai "Malik, just leave me alone, just no more Shadow Games…ah…" she runs off and returns, speaking in a much deeper voice and brandish the rod "Wheeler, I will… defeat you…" she points the Rod at him softly.

Joey opens his trap with "How dare you pretend to be Mai, you don't know anything!"

Mina replies in a slightly deeper voice "Don't test my patience, Wheeler, you shall find yourself in a world of hurt."

Joey, in his infinite "wisdom" replies "You can't hurt me… augh…" he screams as Mina starts to control his mind bit by bit

Mina replies in a dark tone "Shut up, you mutt, and bow!" she says, looking at the rod's glow.

Joey in a slightly deep voice replies "Never!"

The Rod at this point is glowing brighter "bow you mongrel!" Mina says, pointing it more intently at his heart.

Joeyslowly bows and says in the same simi-deep voice "yes, of course," giving in to the dark influence of the Rod.

Mina says "That's right, bow to the new Pharaoh!" while staring darkly at the bowing shadow.

Joey says in a conquered version of a deep voice "all hail Pharaoh Mina!" At this the confusion of the scene escalates.

Kaiba adds "What's going on?" looking slightly confused at the fact that _anyone_ would be able to control the rod except for Marik.

Yami responds to Kaiba's question with "Mina's gone over board because Joey pissed her off, and now she's going to…"

Mina interrupts whatever would ruin her "victory" over the "mutt" "Shut up; or you're next!"

Yami replies by stepping in front of Mina "That's enough Mina, don't make me take that rod from you…"

Mina says "Go ahead and try, Pathetic Yami" Yami attempts to take the rod from Mina, who in turn knocks him down with Mental Blast Wave(D.T.)

Yami replies weakly "Marik, can you buzz us and bring Mina back to reality?"

The "Buzzer" sound emanates, making the "host" more angry at the situation and pushing her far beyond the reach of sanity.

Mina replies darkly "Blast that infernal contraption…" as she Mind Blasts the Buzzer Button

Yami looks into Mina's eyes "Mina, snap out of it, NOW" At this, he waves his hand slowly in front of her face, for which she slaps him in the face, hard… Her eyes were ghost white, which in its own right should have warned of her wrath.

Marik Stands up and walks towards Mina and grabs the Rod, this time, Mina lets go and her voice returns to normal

Mina shakes her head softly, adding** "**Sorry Yami, I don't know what came over me…"

Yami rubs the red mark she left on his face with a simple "its okay…"

Joey, who has also regained hisnormal voice, replied** "**Shouldn't you also apologize to me?"

Mina sighs softly "Sorry, Joey… I wouldn't have done that if I was truly in my right mind. Marik… I honestly think that your evil side will never return. Kaiba, I'm not sure what to say to ya' but, eh…" she shrugs softly, the tine of humor soon returning.

Marik sighs more relieved then he had been in a while "So it's over now?" He asked, holding out the rod softly.

Mina replies, ruffling the hair on the back of her neck softly "Well, I'm thinking about doing several more games, but no more Shadow Magic… Yikes…"

Yami replies with "Here, here" in agreement, the red mark still apparent after the rubbing.

Marik rolls his eyes softly, adding "Well, that's all for tonight's show… stay tuned for "When Funny Bunnies Attack…" after a word from our sponsors" Laughter comes from all directions as the camera zooms out, afterwards he gives the rod back to Yami.

(Back Stage)

Mina says, ruffling her hair more "I promise not to use the Rod unless I have to, Yami…" At this, she sighed, fiddling with the crystal on her neck.

Yami replies "Good… Also, no more pretending to be Mai or Malik for you!" holding the Rod out with a concerned look towards Mina.

Mina replies "Fair enough!" and takes the Rod with a sly glimmer in her eyes. "It's a promise, besides; I'm certainly nothing like Mai…" At this, everyone laughed that had come backstage with her "what'd I say…"

"Mina, you are a dragoness with the temper of Mai…" Kaiba said, Joey nodding, for once agreeing with his rival.

"No, I have my own temper, it just I can't control it…" she said, looking at the Rod in her right hand. "I promise I'll try though…"

Yay, first game is done… more to come… I promise! This chapter was changed a bit, but only at the end to kind of wrap the game up… Kaiba is sort of right though, but only half way, you'll see what I have planned…


	7. Chapter Seven Props

Dragonic Whose Line- Game Two (Chapter Seven)

D.M.G. - As I promised… a second Whose Line Game… the characters are introduced as what they are "kings" of… enjoy… and don't forget to review! A little Joey Bashing, but not enough to get yelled at for…. Several Dartz Bashings… hehehe Bwahaha… back to the disclaimer… This is also were the original stops, so here goes nothing.

Disclaimer- (Just in case you weren't paying attention to the one in Chapter One) I own only the characters listed in my Profile, so don't sue me! (Hides from the Attorneys)

Chapter Seven- Props 

Mina enters the double doors from the back of a large auditorium, a large crowd has gathered, waiting for the next "game." Mina waves at them, a slight smile upon her face, an "I'm not evil" look deep in her eyes. "Good evening, welcome to the second game of Dragonic Whose Line, tonight's contestants are…

""_I am the King of Games"_ Yugi Mutuo" the camera zooms in on Yugi, followed by several enthusiastic cheers and screams and Yugi blushes a bight pink.

Mina continues to introduce the "contestants"

""_I am the King of Egypt" _Yami Atemu (Once again… I don't know his true last name…) the camera focuses on Yami, followed by several crazy fangirl cheers and "woo who's", Yami bows in a respectful manner, a soft and slow bow.

Mina stifles a giggle while reading the next introduction

" "_I am the King of the Orichalcos" _Dartz(no last name for him… don't know it…) the camera pivots to Dartz, followed by deafening silence, Dartz growls quietly to himself, more stifled giggles emanate from Mina.

"And… _"I am the King of Puppies"_ Joey Wheeler" Laughter from Kaiba, who is in the audience, the audience applauds Joey and fangirls death stare Kaiba.

"And I am Mina "Redwing"… Let's get on with the show… shall we?"She heads down to the chair facing a desk, with a coffee mug and a buzzer button. She then adds, "just in case you haven't seen, read, or haven't been paying attention, to this game; these actors come up and make up everything off the tops of their heads… Then, I give them points, which don't matter; that's right, the points don't matter, just like Dartz after his loss to Yami. The first game tonight is Props… Joey, Dartz here is your prop," she says while handing them two "Monkey tail" looking items. "Yami, Yugi, here is your prop…" she addressed the second team, handing them two "Sailor hat" looking things

"Oohoohahah," Dartz began to speak like a monkey, the "tail" at his back-side.

At this Joey joked, "and dis, ladies and gentlemen, is a_ true_ duelin' monkey." Laughter emanates from the audience, followed by a buzzer sound, signaling Yami and Yugi to come up with something.

Yami puts the "hat" on his head and says "I am the Captain of the Sea!"

At this, Yugi adds "don't you mean "King of the Sea," Yami?"

Attempting to correct his naïve friend Yami added "No, I said it right, for the King of the Sea is…"

Yugi rolled his eyes and quietly interrupts Yami with**, "**oh, boy, he's going to tell me about some Egyptian God… Yikes, as if I haven't heard enough…" laughter once again comes from the audience, followed by the annoying buzzer sound.

Dartz comes up, holding the tail like a purse, followed shortly with laughter and says in a high, squeaky, girly voice "oh, I just love this new purse!" This is shortly followed by a loud buzzer.

Of course, Mina, being the host of the "show" blamed herself in adding "I really need to get that button fixed, seeing as I broke it last game…"

Yami places the hat upon the ground in a ceremonious kind of manner and begins humming Taps, that song they always play at Military funerals, (the same that I can't get out of my head). At this, Yugi began to ad-lib "today, we mourn the loss of the famous seaman…" but before he could finish his sentence, Mina pressed the buzzer button, which came out even louder, signaling that she was getting bored of this game, and to sit back down.

"Let's see… 1,000 points to Joey for the "dueling Monkey" reference, 100 to Yami for the excellent rendition of Taps, 200 to Dartz for Bashing himself, and 100 to Yugi for saying the words "famous" and "seaman" in the same sentence." Mina said, giggling about the fact that the points truly don't matter. "That ends our first game, I hope you all enjoyed it."

A/N- As before mentioned, this chapter ushered in the end of the original story, so _all_ suggestions would be greatly appreciated, I _will_ have Mina bashing (a lot) in chapter 10, I have it planned, there's also Hasharu bashing in chapter 9 (yea for OC bashing!). Review if you _liked_, _loved_, _adored_, or even _hated_ it so far, all flames will be used to roast OCs on stage. An OC roast is so rare, especially _two_ in one story… Hehehe you weren't supposed to know that, I didn't tell you that. Ignore that… Review and give me brilliant ideas (you all keep me going).


	8. Chapter Eight Let's Make a Date

A/N: I have decided to add another "quirk or identity" thing to make it pure irony… Please review and give me ideas for this, or else Hasharu's Revenge may just be a dream.

Chapter Eight- Let's Make A Date

Mina shifts her cards and reads the next game with a chuckle "you all get to play "Let's Make a Date, where Dartz is on a dating show type thing, then he asks each person some questions then guesses their quirk or identity. These identities are unknown to the respective contestants until they open the envelopes on the stools" she said, indicating them with a nod, at which the three remaining contestants sighed at their assignments.

Dartz pretended to play with his long locks with a sigh "so Bachelor number 1, if you were to go anywhere in the world for a year, where would you go and why?"

Yugi sighed darkly, beneath him was written "Beach Bum on Spring Break" and he was purely annoyed by the connotation "yo dude, I'd be right here tannin', dude, 'cause I'm already on vacation… ya hear?" At this Dartz nodded silently, and Yugi stared at Mina mouthing "I don't like this game".

Dartz fiddled with his hair a second time, this time turning to Yami "If you were a cat, what color would you be?"

Yami sighed, the text beneath him reading "Chess Piece angry about his Rank" "I'd be white, but then that's what the Queen would have me do, no? So I choose Black…"

Dartz flicked his hair back with his hand with a yawn hardly audible beyond the stage "So… Bachelor Three, if you and I were to go to the movies, what movie would we watch?"

Joey sighed, staring at Mina with distain "I'm not doing that" he said as the text read "math genius that just found the first million digits of Pi".

"You have to Joey, the rest are doing theirs, so you must do yours, no matter how embarrassing it may be…" Mina said to a giggle from a certain CEO sitting in the audience.

"Fine… We'd watch a math-related movie that costs 3.14…." At this Joey started rambling of the decimals of Pi as they were written on the back of the card, up to about 1000 decimals because Mina writes her numbers small enough to fit that many.

"Okay… Back to number one, if I were to set up a picnic for you, what would we eat?" Dartz said above the rambling puppy.

"We'd eat a sandwich, dude, because I like to eat sandwiches and I like soda, dude, but you don't eat soda." Yugi said in his "Beach Bum" accent that sounded like a surfer instead of a beach dude.

"Right… Bachelor Two… If I were to attack your castle, how would you defend it?" Dartz asked with an uninterested sigh, trying to ignore the unending ramblings of Joey.

"I would… Attack you because I am a powerful warrior, not a worthless pawn, a warrior… You hear me?" Yami raised his voice slightly beyond the normal, at which Mina pressed the buzzer button a few times.

"I think you should know who or what they are supposed to be by now…" she said as Joey stopped rambling and sat straight up.

"Yes, Yugi was a beached surfer…"

"Close enough…" Yugi said in place of Mina, with a dark glare to Mina as he took his seat on one of the various chairs seated on the opposite end of the stage as the stools were on.

"Yami was a Chess piece hoping for a promotion." Dartz continued, to a silent nod from Yami as he took his seat next to Yugi. "Joey was a math nerd who had just finished finding the value of Pi…" At this Joey got up to a laugh from Kaiba, who had videotaped the whole incident.

"Correct, 1000 points to you Dartz, 200 to Joey for being completely OOC for once in his life, 200 to Yami for having to be a chess piece, and 300 to Yugi for having to endure a weird dialect…" Mina said to many grumbles from the contestants "don't forget that the points don't matter while we take a break…" she finished, flipping her cards in silence; the air was filled with comic genius in spite of the grumbling on the opposite side of the room.

Secondary A/N- The Bashing Melee is next chapter, so give me ideas for the game and how to insult Hasharu… Character Roasting is fun, especially when it's OC's that no one in the story likes. So review and such, flames will be used to roast stuff.


	9. Chapter Nine Bashing Melee or Hoedown

A/N Sorry for the long wait and all, but I had very little time during my last break and I have very little time during the school terms to update, so I might not get another chapter up anytime before next Christmas...

Warnings- Let's see, there's the old one of violence, both verbal and physical. Add to that OC bashing and OOC-ness as well as slight AU (Including myself in a story that I am typing) and extended hoedown madness. Maybe a little language and bad manners stuff. Enjoy

Chapter Nine- Bashing Melee/ Hoedown

Instead of sitting at the desk with the coffee mug as usual, Mina stood on stage with the other characters. I (being the authoress) sat in her normal place, replacing the black coffee mug with a golden one with dragon details on the handle. I shifted the cards, seeing "Hoedown" as the next planned event. "Ah, you all are going to do a special hoedown. This hoedown has been extended to include Mina." I said to the male characters with a bat of my eyes.

"Why is Mina here on stage anyway?" Joey asked, growling and staring at the subject darkly.

"Well, Wheeler, she requested to be included in this particular game because the subject for this extended hoedown is 'Original Characters you love to hate.' Besides, I know the one person that fits that bill to the 'T'..." I elaborated, looking at the audience.

"Hasharu..." Replied the audience, as if on cue.

"Exactly, you all are going to do the 'Hasharu Hoedown' except... Oh crap, we don't have a pianist." At this, the camera focused on the empty stool in front of the piano at the right hand side of the stage (the audience's right, not the characters').

"So... we need a pianist in order to play this game and you don't have one... Which means we don't have to play it." Joey stated quizzically, almost hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Joey, we have one coming" Mina said from the right most position in spite of the others hopes.

At this the double doors behind the audience opened to reveal Laura, the second OC to be incorporated in this chapter ((this is mentioned for a reason, bear with me)). "Laura, you're just in time take a seat at the piano and let's get this thing started." I said to the entering blond. Laura obeyed, taking a seat on the stool and began playing the hoedown music.

"Oh well..." Joey muttered, shrugging as the music filled the auditorium.

((The verses are separated by "..." ))

Yugi stepped forward and started things off with "I don't really know Hasharu... But I heard she's kinda mean... In that case I don't want to meet her... For I fear she'd cause a scene... But what I don't get, no matter how hard I try... If Hasharu is so tough and all... Why has she never been forced to sing a Hoedown on the fly?"

Yami stepped forward as his "aibou" took a step back and continued with "I've met Hasharu... I'll tell ya she's the worst... I don't want to ever see her again... Being around her make me curse... The whole thing is... And I'll tell you the truth... I can't stand her... Or her yami to boot."

Joey took over as Yami steeped back into the line "Hasharu isn't so bad... she thinks she's so tough... But if you ask me... I'd say she just rough... I really think... that she's just misunderstood... Because everyone teases her... And she does what she thinks she should."

Dartz shrugged softly and stepped forward "I've never heard of this Hasharu girl... I hear she's quite the scamp... But according to her rivals... She's nothing but a tramp... But if she's so bad... Why haven't I heard... I mean, come on... Someone tell the little bird."

Mina smirked softly and took her turn "I met Hasharu a couple of years ago... Way back then, she was as good as gold... I don't know what happened and I don't know why... Now all Hasharu is is someone that doesn't do what she's told... But back when we were friends... We had lots of fun... But now all that's gone... I don't know who's at fault, but I'm not the one!"

At this the entire cast on stage repeated "But I'm not the one." After this the double doors came open with a slam to reveal a very irate Hasharu.

"What the hell is going on here, I go to get the authoress some more hot water for her tea and this is how she repays me... A hoedown making fun of me..." Hasharu yells, glaring at yours truly.

"It's not my fault... It was requested... To be honest, I never planned it to go this far." I said in my own defense.

"Yea right, you know what, according to the OC pact; Section 9, Subsection B- Any Original character can take over a story if and only if the authoress and two original characters are present in any one chapter."

"What are you going to do to us Hasharu?" I asked, not arguing the contract the OC union brought up.

"With you, dear authoress, not a thing, but with Mina, I am going to exact my revenge" Hasharu replied after which an evil cackle emanated from her lips. A long rope came into her hands as she tied up yours truly, officially taking over the story by force...

---To Be Continued

Secondary A/N- So, this is not exactly what I planned for this chapter, absolute bashing followed by me being tied to my chair... Ah, you're asking how I'm typing an Authoress's note, well, tune in next chapter to find out... And leave a review stating how Hasharu should exact her revenge on those that have most wronged her :). With no further distractions, I bid you a fond farewell for this chapter.


	10. Chapter Ten Hasharu's Revenge

Chapter Ten

Warnings: OC bashing to the second power, violence, language, OOCness, singing, craziness, insanity. All the good stuff that I am infamous for.

A/N: So I am finally back from my really long hiatus finally. Here is Chapter Ten, Hasharu's Revenge for you all. I finally came up with an idea with this after some great thought. I thought I'd punish Erkamina with making her sing. Enjoy.

Hasharu's Revenge (Greatest Hits)

I sat tied to the chair but with my hands free in front of Hasharu. I sighed "how long do I have to be here under your jurisdiction?"

Hasharu looked at me and said "the OC agreement states one chapter at least so you are stuck there now." She then looked at the pile of cards I have prepared and saw 'greatest hits' written in my handwriting, as illegible as it may be. "Looks like you all are stuck with Greatest Hits, a singing game that you all make up songs about a certain career or thing that people do. I need a bit of help from the audience for this. I need you all to tell me something you'd go to college for..." She then looked at the audience that seemed so silent with the coup "did I stutter or something? I want a career you'd study in college for because the Authoress just finished her college..."

I smiled with a smirk of accomplishment "yes, I did. Luckily since this story wasn't going on I was free to go to class and finish them. Let's just say being the authoress has its advantages." A few muttered words of agreement came afterward. "Now please give Hasharu ideas for a career you'd study for in college."

A few people said "doctor" a few more said "lawyer" at the same time, drowning each other out before Hasharu said "alright... We'll do the Songs of the Lawyer. Everyone is going to have to do this game, including the fifth member of the cast, Erkamina herself." A few hearty laughs came from Hasharu before she continued "alright, get to it." She said as she clapped twice in quick succession.

Mina growled as she got up from her newest seat next to Joey "it's Mina you moron..." she grumbled as she walked to the stage in front of the crowd. "I hate singing in front of people." Yugi clapped her on her shoulder before he sat next to Yami in the two seats as they prepared to be 'announcers' for the latest 'CD'. She stood next to Dartz and Joey and grumbled "why are we listening to Hasharu anyway."

Dartz spoke up "I think it's something about an OC contract or something. It's sort of vague to me." Before he went silent for the game he twirled his hair around his hand and grumbled "I hate this too."

Yugi nodded and said "we will return with 'The Legal Hour' in a moment. How would you like to own a CD set completely dedicated to the careers associated with law? Now you can with 'Songs of the Lawyer.'"

Yami smirked and said "this lovely set of CDs has every single well known song of the Laywer as well as several that aren't so well known. Like a wonderful little polka song called 'Guilty or Innocent.'" At this, strings of polka based music played through the stage and audience.

Mina sighed and started singing "we started the trial, now, and it's well underway."

Dartz picked up with "but now it's nearly time for the jury to have its day."

Joey shrugged and sang "Now there is only one thing we want them to say..."

All of them sang "we want them to decide... Guilty or Innocent." Then they all sang "we are just wanting know... Guilty... Or Innocent."

Yami looked at Mina with a eyebrow raised and smirked "alright then... I always wondered which was worse Mina's anger or Mina's odd nature and now I know... It's her voice."

"I can't help it... My voice cracks when I sing in front of people..." Mina said in a growling tone.

Yugi smirked and said "alright, next up is a great song that I think will truly leave an impression. It's a little salsa hit called 'Evidence'." Salsa tempo music came from the piano.

Hasharu laughed slightly "just don't sing too high this time Erkamina-chan."

Mina growled out loud "it's Mina. Just Mina..." After this she started singing in Salsa tempo "we found some evidence at the crime scene..."

Joey picked up after this with "it points right at the defendant so we can present it straight and clean."

Dartz sang in a salsa-esque Spanish accent "and there won't be any objections, if you know what we mean..."

"It's called evidence" Mina sang in a perfect tone "because it's at the scene." The music stopped suddenly and she sighed "I'm done with this stupid game now..."

"Actually you aren't Erkamina-chan." Hasharu said with a dark tone as she fiddled with her millennium item with her right hand "you aren't done until I say that you are done. I am control of this game and you are so stupid to fail to realize that this game is punishment for you because you were being such an ass. All of you could have just changed the order of the cards so that 'Hoedown' was in the next game but hell no. Now you all pay." She lifted a staff with a eye design on it and pointed it at Erkamina "now sing before I wipe your mind."

Yugi looked scared and said "well, you know that lawyers are the most made fun of career, right?"

Yami smirked and said "at least here on Dragonic Who's Line it is. So finally there's an end to this madness with a song that we especially like. It's a little country western song called 'where's my case?'"

Country music resounded through the hall and echoed off the walls and Mina crossed her arms as Joey began to sing "I don't seem to know where my case might be."

Dartz nodded and sang "can you tell? Can you seem to help me?"

Joey sang again in a twang "I can't seem to find it anywhere in my notes."

Mina finally sang with "and as we all know that without a case a lawyer is no good."

Dartz sang again with "I guess I didn't prepare like I should..." The music stopped and they all bowed, except for Mina, who just stared at Hasharu.

Mina said "that was the stupidest game ever. What kind of punishment was that?"

Hasharu smirked and said "obviously it worked because I know how much you hate singing in front of people. That's what you deserve for being such a stupid idiot and insulting me. You don't realize that I know all your weaknesses because of us once being friends."

"I only broke off with you because the Millennium Staff manipulated you to something dark. I just went with what the authoress told me to do... It's all her fault." Mina said darkly.

"I am only bound by the whims of the reviewers because they tell me what they want and I go with it. I never wanted it to go this far. I'm sorry..." I said softly, looking at Hasharu.

"That's all I ever wanted..." Hasharu said with a smirk, making a quick motion at the ropes and untying them "I'll see you later Authoress-sama."

"Indeed." I said as Mina stared at me "what? I thought you deserved some Karma too. It's about damn time you got your Justice." She growled darkly at me but said nothing "you are such a baka, Mina-chan." I said as the lights began to dim as a signal to a transition to the next game "alright... That ends this game. Next game is once again on your shoulders, my dear reviewers so please give me a review so I know what to do for 'Chapter Eleven: No Such Thing.'"


End file.
